


Bedtime

by where_the_kissing_never_stops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, super cute dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_the_kissing_never_stops/pseuds/where_the_kissing_never_stops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percival tuck their daughter in to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

“All right, munchkin, time to get you to bed.” Percival ruffled his daughter’s hair. Skye, who was sat on the settee, was tiredly attempting to be interested in the TV.

“But Papa…” Skye started, but a yawn stopped her from finishing.

“But nothing, sweetie,” said Gwaine who had entered the room and stood in the doorway, smiling gently. “Come on, up to bed.” He walked over to Skye and stood in front of her, holding his hands out. She took them sleepily, and Gwaine pulled her to her feet. “See, you can hardly stand!” he added, with a small smirk as he turned his daughter around and held her up with his hand on her back, gently coaxing her into walking.

“Da, too tired,” Skye said and she stood still with her eyes shut. Percival and Gwaine exchanged small smiles and eyebrow raises, and with a sigh, Percival mock-groaned, “Oh alright. C’mere.” He scooped Skye up and held her, one hand resting between her shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, you need to give your dad a kiss first.” She opened one eye and lifted and arm to Gwaine. He came over and she sluggishly took hold of his shirt. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “Nighty-night, Skye.” She mumbled a reply, letting his go. Percival turned around so he was facing his husband. “Where’s mine, little man?” he asked with a grin. Gwaine just grinned back at him and kissed him on the lips. Percival pulled away sooner than Gwaine wanted, but their daughter came first. As Percival walked through the door he called back to his partner. “Don’t miss me too much!”

As Gwaine heard Percival go upstairs he turned the television over and sorted out the cushions on the settee. He sat down and put the news on. He was also tired so was only half concentrating. It was pretty much the same news as the day before, with the health secretary still being the centre of attention. When the news topic changed Gwaine then realised that Percy had been a while, definitely longer than he should’ve been, so he switched the TV off and went upstairs to Skye’s room.

As he walked up the final few stairs he could hear his husband’s voice floating across the stairwell. As Gwaine peeped around Skye’s bedroom door he saw Percival sat on their daughter’s bed reading her a bedtime story.

“’…out to sea, the seal’s head silently slipped beneath the waves.’” Gwaine leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded, smiling at the sight before him. Percival placed the book on Skye’s bedside cabinet and crouched down at the side of her bed.

“You alright, sweetie?” he asked her.

“Yes, Papa,” she replied softly and sleepily. She curled up and lay on her side, facing her dad. As Percival tucked her in she glanced over his shoulder and saw Gwaine looking over at her. “Nighty-night, Da,” she mumbled, closing her eyes. Percival turned to look back at his other half, who was beaming with pride at the two of them. “Night night, princess,” Gwaine replied. Percival leaned forward and kissed their daughter on her forehead. “Night, Skye.”

“Night, Papa,” she whispered as she took her quilt in her hand and snuggled deeper under it. Percival turned the bedside lamp off and reached down to turn her nightlight on. He stood up and walked over to Gwaine, sliding his arm around his partner’s waist.

“She’s an angel, Perce,” Gwaine spoke quietly with adoration filling his voice.

“She really is.” Percival smiled and looked down at Gwaine. They shared a glance before Gwaine reached up and kissed his husband. It was a passionate and romantic kiss filled with the love they shared for each other, and the love they had for their daughter. When they broke apart they kept their eyes closed, and Percival leaned down to kiss Gwaine again, but this time Gwaine pulled away. “Not here,” he breathed, and as he and Percival opened their eyes, he gestured to their now sleeping daughter. As they exited the room, Gwaine pulled on Percival’s nape, bringing him down to his height as he pressed a deeper kiss to his lips. Percival closed the door quietly and as he withdrew from Gwaine’s lips, he pressed his forehead to his partner’s. “I love you, Gwaine.”

“I love you, too.” Gwaine smiled as he said the words that were spoken so truthfully. He pressed another kiss to Percival’s lips before taking his hand, and pulled Percival into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I definitely enjoyed writing it.


End file.
